


Incestuous

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, foodplay, lollipop kink, slight dubious consent, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Little virgin Luhan wanted to be naughty all on his own...but his big brother, Sehun just had to completely ruin his plan...





	Incestuous

Sehun found himself bored being stuck in the house with nothing to do. His parents left him home babysitting his younger brother with whom he had nothing in common with. They were complete opposites. He was the manly type while his brother was words he couldn't even describe if he wanted to.

Their parents would not be home for another whole week. Of course like any other twenty year old his age, he could throw huge house party that his parents would never know about but he was just too lazy to even think about cleaning up after a lot of people. He sighed immersing himself on the sofa's soft cushions.

Meanwhile inside his bedroom, his brother, Luhan was barely dressed in anything except the new white silk panties he'd bought the other day when he was out shopping with his brother. He admired his ass in them bending over to get a good look. He always knew he was gay for the last few years when he started noticing the guys at his school more than the girls. Of course he'd been ashamed to admit it since he was in denial, but when a girl who had a crush on him had kissed him and he felt nothing, he was confronted with his worse fear.

After all this time he hadn't told his parents about his odd sexuality. And the wearing of girl's clothes only started recently because a friend of his told him that he was beautiful enough to pass for one with his black long hair and pretty doe eyes. He had too admit, they'd been right about that although he'd be too shy to tell them that.

Luhan stood up straight again walking over to his bed where his favorite type of lollipops laid in a messy pile on the middle of the bed. They were some of the cork-screwed and big mouth-sized jaw-breakers' kind that he liked to suck on every now and then. He grabbed one of the jaw-breakers' opening it before taking a few naughty licks around the head.

He moaned at the taste. It was the strawberry favored. He climbed upon the bed on all fours before resting on his soft belly. He imagined himself licking the neck of his lover all the way down to the treasure between his thighs getting hard at his own forward thoughts.

Although Luhan was a complete virgin, it didn't mean that he didn't know what to do when came down to sex between two men. He was no fool. When he couldn't take anymore of his own imagings, Luhan pulled off his now soaked panties lying naked on the middle of his bed.

A naughty idea came in to his mind. Taking the lollipop out of his mouth, he began rubbing the hard treat against his own body making his way down to his backside seeking the innocent heat there. He whimpered as he rubbed the lollipop head against his heated core over and over again with legs wide open.

The self-stimulation was slowly killing him as his fragile body jerked with every movement of his hand. He wanted to cum so bad but he kept stopping himself from doing so like some sort of sick punishment. He was about to completely stop what he was so naughtily doing to himself when the door to his bedroom was slammed open. His body jerk backwards harshly causing the lollipop to enter him slightly with a quiet uttering from his parted lips.

At the door to his brother's bedroom, Sehun stood in shock at what he was seeing. The baby brother he thought was way too innocent for most things was fucking himself with a lollipop. A fucking lollipop!

Not realizing what he was doing, Sehun was over there hovering over the frightened boy he called his brother. Luhan gazed at him with lust clouded eyes fear etched deep within them. He was terrified of Sehun ratting him out to their parents but he had no clue that was far from his older brother's mind at the moment.

"Look at you Luhan. Look at yourself, you naughty little whore. Is this what you've been doing alone when no one is home? Did you really think that I wasn't here? Was that it?" Sehun spat to him in anger. Luhan's eyes widen in shock at his brother's profound words and the harsh profanities pouring from his once seemingly innocent mouth. And why was he calling him a whore? This was his first time doing something sexual in content to himself. He was still a virgin in both ways after all.

" _S-sehun-n~_ " Luhan whined in embarrassment. He knew that he'd never be able to look his brother in the face again.

"No. Shut up bitch! You don't get to call me that anymore." Sehun hissed at him.

" _Haaah~ ahh~_ " Luhan whimpered whilst he tried to pull the lollipop out of his unprepared hole but Sehun grabbed his wrist stopping him from doing so. He replaced his brother's hand with his own on the thick end of the lollipop's stick moving the treat deep inside of his brother slowly.

"Just look at that. Your lollipop toy goes in so smoothly. You got it all wet just to play, didn't you?" Sehun mused watching his brother's heat constrict around the intrusion within.

" _Kahh~_ " Luhan screamed when his brother found his special spot within.

"Answer me bitch, when I am talking to you!" Sehun growled.

" _Y-yes~_ " Luhan moaned shamefully back.

"Would you like my dick to move around inside you like this you slut?" Sehun scowled.

" _N-no~_ " Luhan whimpered out.

"Don't lie to me. I can always tell when you lie to me. You should know that by now." Sehun grumbled angrily shoving the lollipop harder inside his brother's tight heat.

" _S-sorry-y~_ " Luhan groaned as his fragile body shook with the fast movements of his brother's hand.

"Look at how wet you are for me, my pretty little slut. Come on, fuck yourself on the strawberry head of your candy toy." Sehun glowered painstakingly torturing his brother.

" _Ah~ aaahh~ cum~ want to cum~ need to cum~_ " Luhan cried out in torment rutting against the candy stuck inside him.

"No! You can't cum until I say that you can. Got that bitch?" Sehun loured at him.

" _Haaah~ y-yes~ ahh~_ " Luhan mewled softly.

"I've never wanted anyone so bad in my entire life. I can't wait any longer. I'm taking you from behind." Sehun huffed groaning with the effort.

" _N-no~ related-d~ i-incest~ S-stop-p~_ " Luhan wailed scared at what sex between them could end up being. He tried to push his brother off of him but Sehun was able to force him back down against the bed because he was stronger than him. He was always stronger and more manly than him so it was no surprised that he overtake him.

"Whose to stop me from creaming inside you? You're mine Luhan." Sehun roared underneath his breath.

He forced his brother to lie on his stomach. Luhan shivered at the sight of his brother peeking between his thighs to stare at his core. He watched Sehun licking his lips in anticipation. It was so embarrassing to be ogled liked that by his own brother. He felt completely disgusting and utterly humiliated. It was just so wrong.

Sehun lifted off his brother taking his clothes off. He over his brother once he was completely naked aligning his body with his brother's removing the lollipop from his brother's restricting heat rubbing the head of his maleness against him to make his naked presence known.

"Mine." Sehun growled plunging in deep in to the other's heat to the hilt without preparation. Luhan gave a silent scream of agony before Sehun attacked his core with thrust after thrust to seek his own end. It hurt and blood leaked from his asshole dripping on the white sheets whilst Sehun rutted gratingly against him.

" _Ahh~_ " Luhan yauped body jerking with every slam of his brother's hips against his ass while he grimaced from the pain. He was cumming he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. So he came. Hard.

"All mine." Sehun groaned harshly in Luhan's ear as he came spilling his seed deep within him. He dropped down against him spent from their 'love making' with Luhan out cold beneath him. Roleplaying with his brother sure was a delight to partake in!

The next day their parents had arrived home having no clue of what had previously happened between their sons. Their mother had missed them so much that she had forced their father to take her home early. She cooked them a big dinner.

Luhan was going off to college soon. To the one where his elder brother just so happened to be studying at. Sehun gave Luhan a cheekily knowing look before they all ate in silence. Yes, the coming school year was going to be full of even more fun and kinky surprises transpiring between them!


End file.
